The present invention relates generally to computer peripherals and, more specifically, to a soft cover which functions as an easel for a tablet personal computer.
In recent years, various personal computers have evolved from transportable suitcase style computers, to popular laptops or notebooks due to their affordable prices. Many features have been added to electronic devices, such as portable telephones and personal computers to attract more users
More recently, the tablet type personal computer (PC) is growing rapidly due to its affordability and portability. Peripherals for tablet PCs have a growing market, especially tablet covers. However, some of the tablet covers on the market are soft and not sturdy enough to support the tablet PC.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a soft cover for a tablet PC to be used as a sturdy support.